The Warmth That Slipped From Her Hand
by TakkunFan
Summary: For those of you who have read Vampire Knight Vol 3, then this will look familiar...I basically took the dialogue and combined it with my own description of the one shot...and tada! We have a fanfic! Rated for angsty-ness. Enjoy and please R&R! Thanks!


Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Tami (Nice to meet you! I'm Tami). Welcome to my first Vampire Knight fanfic! If you hadn't read the summary yet: "For those of you who have read Vampire Knight Volume 3, then this will look familiar...I basically took the dialogue and combined it with my own description of the one shot...and tada! We have a fanfic! Enjoy and please R&R!"

Comments and constructive criticism are welcome, but no flaming!! I don't want anyone saying "zOMG she copied it right out of the book!" because that's NOT what I did! :(

Oh, yeah, disclaimers and stuff! I do not own Vampire Knight. Matsuri Hino does. Although this fanfic is mine, I borrowed the plot line from Vampire Knight. Gomen nasai Hino-sensei!

And by the way, the sentences in italics are Yuuki's thoughts.

* * *

**The Warmth That Slipped From Her Hand. And…**

**Original One Shot by Matsuri Hino**

**FanFiction Rendition by TakkunFan**

In a dark room, a young girl shifted uncomfortably in her bed.

_The father who raised me is the headmaster of Cross Academy, a private school. My life was saved…by a kind vampire…_

--This happened before the Night Class was established at Cross Academy.--

.x.o.x.o.x.

Young Yuuki Cross awoke to the feeling of a cold cloth being placed on her forehead.

"…Headmaster?" she called out drowsily.

"Why not call him father when you've got a cold?" said a kind voice, a voice she knew all too well. She blushed, although the person standing over her probably couldn't tell because her cheeks were already red with fever.

"Kaname-sama…"

_When I opened my eyes, the person I really liked was there_…

Kaname Kuran, the pureblood vampire, pushed his face close to hers, making her blush even more.

"You'll catch my cold…" she tried to protest.

"I'll be all right. You still have a high fever." He straightened up and stroked her hair with one hand. "I'm sorry for waking you. Sleep a little bit more…Yuuki."

"No," said Yuuki defiantly. "If I fall asleep, you'll go home, Kaname-sama."

Kaname looked troubled. "All right. If you won't sleep, I'll leave," he said, walking towards the door.

"No…" she cried out, grabbing his sleeve. "No! I'll sleep! Please stay with me…"

_Because we don't get to be together very often_.

He looked back. "Then…close your eyes…and don't make me worry…" He held her hand. "When I was told you collapsed with a high fever, Yuuki…my heart froze for a moment."

"Really?" questioned Yuuki, unsure whether it was true or not.

_Even though you say so_…

"Really."

…_when I open my eyes, I know you won't be here_.

She tightly grasped his warm hand in return. "Kaname-sama…I don't want you to leave…so I'll keep holding your hand…" she said drowsily, her eyelids starting to grow heavy. As she slowly closed them, the last thing she saw was Kaname looking her straight in the eye. But the last thing she _felt_ was the warmth of his palm in hers.

.x.o.x.o.x.

In a dark room, a young girl shifted uncomfortably in her bed.

_The father who raised me is the headmaster of Cross Academy, a private school. My life was saved_…_by a kind vampire_…

…_whose name is Kaname Kuran. Kaname-sama is here with me right now_…

In her sleep, Yuuki felt the warmth slipping from her hand. She awoke with a start. She turned her head, the now-dry cloth slipping off her forehead. Her wide eyes stared at her empty hand, grasping at what she thought was Kaname's hand, but found nothing but air instead. Shuffling, she slowly sat up. With a dazed look, she stole another glance at her cold hand. Bangs shadowing her eyes, she gripped her hand into a fist and held it close to her heart. With a melancholic look in her eyes, she made her way towards the door. Slowly turning the doorknob, she opened the door to reveal a young boy sitting silently on the floor, hugging his knees.

"Zero?" Yuuki called out, surprised to see her friend Zero Kiryuu at a time like this. Zero turned his head to face her. Curiously, Yuuki asked him, "What're you doing?"

Zero's eyes had no intention of betraying him as he nonchalantly brushed her question off with a "Nothing." He got up and walked away. Yuuki stepped out of her room to call him back, but her foot struck something odd.

_Huh? The floor_…

She kneeled down to pat it.

"…It's warm…"

* * *

**A/N: Dou? What do you think? Personally, I think I should have added more descriptive words, but I wrote to the best of my ability...-cries- Is there anything that I should fix, improve, etc? If so, please tell me! (Or if there's anything you like, feel free to tell me that too!) And please remember: NO flaming! Capiche? :)**

**And if you're wondering why the title is "The Warmth That Slipped From Her Hand" AND "The Warmth That Slipped From Her Hand. And..." it's because FanFiction wouldn't let me put in periods for a title...so that's why it's different both times! xD**

**Also, you're probably wondering why I used "Yuuki" instead of "Yuki"...well see, Yuuki is her real name, but Shojo Beat romanizes it as Yuki...idk why, though. "Yuki" means "snow", while "Yuuki" means "a kind princess."**

**One last thing! Doesn't it bother you that this category is "Vampire KnightS?" Isn't it just Vampire Knight (without the "s"?)**


End file.
